


Hey brother

by rosalina2124



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Bran get's hurt will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????LyricsHey brother! There's an endless road to rediscoverHey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thickerOh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't doHey brother! Do you still believe in one another?Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonderOh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't doWhat if I'm far from home?Oh brother, I will hear you callWhat if I lose it all?Oh sister, I will help you outOh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't do
Kudos: 1





	Hey brother

Chapter 1  
The feeling of a cool rough hand on my cheek causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Jon and I try to relax. I’m crying,I just got hurt,I was climbing,and I hit a icy patch on the way down and I fell,heard my wrist pop. Once I got over the inital shocki got up,knowing I needed help. I made it back to the square,and I happened to see him and Robb,which is lucky for me. “Easy little brother,we’ve got you Bran,shh what happened”he asks looking me in the eye,trying to determine how much pain I’m in. “I f-fell,I was climbing and I hit an icy patch,I wasn’t very high up,but I felt something in my wrist pop”I murmur tearfully,I’m scared and in pain. “That’s not good little brother,it looks like you’ve broken your wrist,we’ll take good care of you,I’m going to wrap your wrist before we go any farther”he says squeezing my shoulder,taking Jon’s place for a moment.

I see him take off his scarf,and he wraps my arm with it,making a makeshift sling,to keep it still,then it’s time to move. “I’m going to carry you alright Bran”he says softly as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let him pick me up,mindful of my arm,and I find myself resting my head against his shoulder. I hear tell Jon to go get Master Luwin,then we start making our way to my chambers. Mother and father are out of town this week,meaning he’s been in charge,so she won’t be happy when they get home to find I have a broken bone that’s for sure. Before I know it,we’ve made it back to my room,and he sits me on the bed,gently. Then he goes over,grabs a wet cloth out of the wash bowl on my dressing table,and comes back over to me. I let him wash my face gently,washing away the tears,and then he hugs me softly. “You’ll be alright,I promise,the pain will stop soon,he’ll set your wrist,give you something for the pain”he says softly as I relax against him. He helps me lay down,still pressed against his side. 

We sit in quiet for awhile,then I hear a knock on the door,it’s master Luwin,and Robb tells him to come in. He does so,with his medical bag,and he comes over to us. “What happened lad”he asks gently as he crouches down to be at my level. “I fell,I was climbing,and I hit an icy patch,I h-heard something in my wrist pop”I say timidly. “That’s not good Master Bran,we’ll take good care of you I promise,do you mind if I take a look at it”he says gently as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let him take my wrist in his hand gently,manipulating it,and it hurts bad,I can feel tears staining my eyes again. “Shh I know little brother,I know it hurts”he says softly carding a hand through my hair,trying to calm me. “It’s definitley broken,I’ll need to set it,I’ll give you milk of the poppy to help ease the pain”he says softly. “OK,I trust you”I say softly as I see him pull a vial out of his bag.

I let Robb sit me up,mindful of my arm,and I take the medicine,grimacing at the taste,it tastes terrible. “I know it tastes disgusting,but it should help”he murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead like mother does for us sometimes. I feel the milk of the poppy take affect pretty quickly,I feel myself drifting somewhere between wakefulness and sleepiness. I hear him tell Robb to hold me,keep me still,even with the medicine this isn’t going to be pleasant. He does so,and it goes somewhat quickly from there. I feel him take my wrist in his hand,manipulating it as gently as he can,then I feel a firm tug,and hear a pop,then it’s done.

“It’s done,I’m going to get your arm in a sling lad,then you can sleep”he says softly as I nod. I get sat up again,laying against his chest,too tired to make the effort to do so myself. I let him put my arm in a sling,it provides some releif,then they lay me back down,under the furs. “Get some sleep little brother,I’ll be here”he says as he settles beside me. Before I know it I’m out,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright.


End file.
